1. Field
This invention pertains to software tools and methods to verify analysis coverage for steam generator tube inspection. In particular, the software tools and methods of the invention verify analysis coverage for the following two automated analysis processes: Enhanced Automated Data Screening (EADS) and Real Time Automated Analysis (RTAA).
2. Description of Related Art
Steam generator tube inspection is known in the art. Further, it is known that there are disadvantages associated with automated analysis processes known in the art for use in steam generator tube inspections. For example, there may be incomplete coverage or a gap in the automated analysis setup which can lead to an area of the steam generator tube not being analyzed or being analyzed improperly. Such a lack of coverage or gap may cause steam generator tube degradation to be undetected. Undetected degradation can progress and result in various problems and failures. For instance, undetected degradation in a steam generator installed in a nuclear power plant could result in an unscheduled outage.
EADS and RTAA are two automated analysis processes known in the art for use in inspecting steam generator tubes for degradation. It is desired to design and develop verification tools and methods that are capable to provide at least one of the following advantages: detection of unanalyzed area or gap in analysis coverage, identification of the location of the unanalyzed area or gap relative to the steam generator tube, and assessment of the acceptability of the unanalyzed area or gap. As a result of performing coverage verification, it may be demonstrated that there is complete tube analysis coverage, or that there is incomplete tube coverage but the unanalyzed areas or gaps are acceptable, or there is incomplete tube coverage and the unanalyzed areas or gaps are unacceptable and therefore, need to be addressed.